


Sore

by sassyfangs13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfangs13/pseuds/sassyfangs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel shows up at Dean's door he's sore and Dean knows just what to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore

Dean crossed the room, grabbing a gun from the nightstand, and opened the door for the three timid knocks. Slouching in his muddied trench coat, the outdated yellow light on the opposite wall of the hallway shown around his mess of dark hair and Dean saw a true glimpse of the angel Castiel. 

"Come on in." Dean put the gun back on the nightstand and motioned for Cas to come sit next to him on the creaking bed. "Dude, you look like shit. No offense." Castiel waved him off and winced at the slight movement. "Your shoulder hurt?" Dean asked, rubbing a small circle with his palm. 

"I'll be fine, I've lived through much worse."

"Here," Dean began to help him out of his coat, Castiel winced again, "this too." He helped him removed his jacket and tossed both onto the chair. "Where does it hurt? Here?" Dean drug his fingers over Castiel's shoulder and he nodded. 

"Along with most of my back." Castiel sighed and rubbed at his eyes.

"Here?" Dean pushed on his lower back and Castiel nodded again. "Lay on your stomach." Castiel did as he was told and Dean straddled his hips, "This okay?" he asked as he pushed the heel of his hand into Castiel's back, rubbing the smooth muscles. 

Castiel hummed in acceptance so Dean continued. He worked the muscles but they were still too tight, "Hang on." He walked into the bathroom and ran a washcloth under the hot water. "Let's get your shirt off." Dean helped him again and added it to the pile in the chair then put the cloth over the angel's neck. The bed squeaked a bit as Dean rubbed circles into Cas' shoulders. 

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Um....would--would you do me a favor?"

"Sure." He agreed without hesitation.

"Could you...do this to my wings?" Dean watched as Castiel's ears turned red, he laughed.

"Sure." 

"Close your eyes." Castiel had never really been one to show off his wings, even when surrounded by other angels he kept them fairly tucked away. Once he was certain Dean had closed his eyes he let them out, "Okay."

Dean opened his eyes and the bed was now covered with a large dark grey set of wings. He brushed one of the feathers closest to him and felt the muscles under his other hand shiver. "Sorry." he pulled his hand back.

"No, I'm fine, it's just...they haven't been out in a while. It feels nice." Castile's ears turned red again.

"They're amazing." Dean was still watching the feathers ripple and twitch over the bed. "So, uh, how do I do this?" 

"They are more sensitive but...just like you've been doing."

"So...is this okay?" Dean began at the spot where one large wing met Castiel's back, massaging the warm skin with the tips of his fingers. Castiel let out a long breath and hummed into the bed, he'd take that as a yes. Dean worked his way up the wing, lifting it to extend over his shoulder so he could get to the rest without moving off of Castiel, the soft feathers brushed against his cheek and smelled like rain. Dean finished with that wing and it stretched out beside him, almost touching the wall, Castiel hummed into the pillows. As he leaned forward to begin on the second one the lock clicked open and Sam burst in to the room with a bag of groceries.

"Oh! Shit, uh, sorry! Sorry!" He blushed and quickly left the room with his brown paper bag, probably to sit in the car. Castiel had somehow hidden his wings and Dean didn't think Sam had seen them. He would try to explain later.

"Want me to finish?" Dean asked quietly. Feathers erupted from Cas' back again and Dean chuckled before planting a small kiss on the arch of the wing.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: One of them is stressed and the other randomly starts petting them and it turns into a massage. Optional Sam walking in and thinking they're having sex.


End file.
